Angels
by Naomi H. N
Summary: Desesperada, eu gritava, chorava, esperneava, morria. Corri. Corri toda a imensidão de minha dor, de minha traição, e depois eu caí. Em um abismo eterno. A realidade.


**Angels**

"Estou atrasada!" Corri em direção ao nosso ponto de encontro, com a jóia em minhas mãos. Assim que parei, olhei ao meu redor, e não vi ninguém. "InuYasha? Ele ainda não chegou?" _Será que ele dormiu de mais?_

Fiquei a andar em volta da árvore, enquanto o dia ainda cinza terminava de amanhecer. Não fazia calor, tampouco frio. Brisa alguma soprava, o tempo estava indeciso naquele alvorecer.

Estava anciosa, por que a partir daquele dia, minha vida não seria mais a mesma. InuYasha havia concordado em se tornar um humano completo com o auxílio da Jóia de Quatro Almas, e assim viveríamos até o fim de nossas vidas como pessoas normais. Juntos.

Suspirei.

Oh, inferno. Deveria estar parecendo uma adolescente apaixonada.

Bom, de fato eu _era_ uma adolescente apaixonada, mas não vem ao caso.

Pus minha mão dentro de minha veste e de lá retirei uma pequena concha. Presente que ganhei de InuYasha. Abrindo as duas conchas, encontrei lá dentro a tintura vermelha. Ele havia me dito que a maquiagem era de sua mãe, e que a tintura e sua veste de pele de rato de fogo eram as duas únicas coisas que ele tinha dela.

**Sparkling angel, how believed  
**Anjo rutilante, como acreditei

**you were my savior in my time of need.  
**que eras meu salvador em meus tempos de necessidade.

Estendi meu dedo mindinho em direção ao batom escarlate, molhei-o um pouco com o conteúdo das conchinhas e, ao levar meu dedo à boca, senti que alguém se aproximava. Baixei um pouco a minha mão, mas antes que pudesse me virar, senti meu ombro ser cortado, muito profundamente.

Tombei no chão, a jóia escorregou à grama junto a mim, e as conchas saíram voando, mas foram amparadas por uma mão.

"Então era aqui que você estava. Sua verdadeira natureza não mudou nada." Uma voz me disse cinicamente. Olhei para cima e vi o rosto daquele que amava com um sorriso petulante estampado na face.

"O que?" Meu cérebro trabalhou para perguntar. O que, por Buda, acontecia?

"Essa pintura labial não combina com você." Ele esmagou as conchas e jogou seus pedaços na grama. "O sangue dos youkais que você matou ficaria bem melhor."

"InuYasha..." Ainda quis acreditar que não ouvia aquilo. Tentei fechar a jóia sob minha mão, mas ele pisou nela e pegou a dita-cuja.

"Keh. Idiota! Eu não tinha intenção nenhuma de me tornar humano."

_Não... não pode ser..._ Estava quebrada por dentro. _Não meu InuYasha..._ Desesperada, eu gritava, chorava, esperneava, morria. _NÃO!_ Corri. Corri toda a imensidão de minha dor, de minha traição, e depois eu caí. Em um abismo eterno. A realidade.

"Essa jóia precisa absorver mais sangue, é melhor eu matar todos do vilarejo." Deu-me as costas e partiu.

**Blinded by faith I couldn't hear  
**Cega pela fé eu não pude ouvir

**all the whispers, the warnings so clear.  
**todos os sussurros, os avisos tão claros.

**I see the angels,  
**Eu vejo os anjos,

**I'll lead them to your door.  
**deixarei-os à tua porta.

"Maldito... InuYasha!" Olhei para os destroços da tintura, e lembrei-me de quando ele havia me dado aquilo. Ele havia sido tão gentil... "Então esse era o seu plano desde o início!" Estreitei os olhos. "Então tudo o que você disse era mentira!" Quando dei por mim, já gritava. "Maldito! Maldito! Maldito!"

**There's no escape now,  
**Não há escapatória,

**no mercy no more.  
**piedade nunca mais.

**No remorse cause I still remember  
**Sem remorsos, pois ainda me lembro

**the smile when you tore me apart.  
**de teu sorriso quando me despedaçaste.

Arrastei-me, rastejei e engatinhei como pude até chegar nas árvores, onde fui me apoiando nelas e cheguei ao vilarejo o mais rápido que pude. Algumas partes da minha mente não queriam ceder aos fatos, ainda se prendiam àquele conto de fadas que formei. Mas meu consciente já tinha aceitado a verdade; fui traída pelo amor da minha vida...

**You took my heart,  
**Tu pegaste meu coração,

**deceived me right from the start.  
**ludibriaste-me desde o início.

Você tinha me dito que íamos viver juntos, até o fim de nossas vidas, felizes. Juntos. Juntos... Porque? Porque me deu uma fagulha, uma esperança se depois apenas me feriu desse jeito, por dentro e por fora, e saiu com a droga da jóia nas mãos!

**You showed me dreams,  
**Mostraste-me sonhos,

**I wished they would turn into real.  
**desejei que eles pudessem se tornar realidade.

**You broke the promise and made me realize,  
**Tu quebraste a promessa e fizeste-me perceber,

**it was all just a lie.  
**era tudo mentira.

Foi tudo mentira? Nossos momentos, sorrisos, abraços, beijos... Tudo uma ilusão? Você só queria a minha jóia... Ah! O que não daria para não ser mais a sacerdotisa dessa jóia estúpida?

**Sparkling angel, I couldn't see  
**Anjo rutilante, eu não pude ver

**your dark intentions, your feelings for me.  
**Tuas intenções sombrias, teus sentimentos por mim.

O vi correndo com a jóia em uma das mãos. Jóia desgraçada! Hanyou desgraçado! Tomada pelo ódio chamei-o: "InuYasha!" e ele olhou para mim. _Eu acreditei em você!_ Encaramo-nos por um segundo, meu rosto contorcido em ódio e mágoa, e, se estivesse calma e raciocinando bem naquele momento, podia jurar que havia mágoa no rosto dele também...

**Fallen angel, tell me why,  
**Anjo caído, diga-me o porque,

**what is the reason, the thorn in your eye?  
**Qual a razão, a angústia em teus olhos?

Afastei esses pensamentos da cabeça e me concentrei. Não poderia lançar uma flecha purificadora nele. Ele poderia rasgar meu corpo e minha alma, me maldizer, me mandar para o inferno e então rir da minha cara. Mesmo que o odiasse, ainda o amaria. Preparei uma flecha purificadora, e a vi, quadro a quadro, percorrer a distância até meu amado.

**I see the angels,  
**Eu vejo os anjos,

**I'll lead them to your door.  
**deixarei-os à tua porta.

**There's no escape now,  
**Não há escapatória,

**no mercy no more.  
**piedade nunca mais.

**No remorse cause I still remember  
**Sem remorsos, pois ainda me lembro

**the smile when you tore me apart.  
**de teu sorriso quando me despedaçaste.

A minha flecha o atingiu bem no coração, assim como seus atos fizeram comigo. Toda a raiva que senti dele, a traição, a ilusão, o tempo perdido, o conto de fadas, a jóia, a realidade, as palavras, e tudo o mais se juntaram em meu peito, fazendo-me sentir a pior dor que já senti em minha vida.

**You took my heart,  
**Tu pegaste meu coração,

**deceived me right from the start.  
**ludibriaste-me desde o início.

**You showed me dreams,  
**Mostraste-me sonhos,

**I wished they would turn into real.  
**desejei que eles pudessem se tornar realidade.

**You broke the promise and made me realize,  
**Tu quebraste a promessa e fizeste-me perceber,

**it was all just a lie.  
**era tudo mentira.

E no segundo seguinte, tudo se dissipou.

**Could have been forever.  
**Poderia ter sido eterno.

O olhar dele passou por incredulidade, dor, angústia, conformação e chegou no simples vazio. A jóia atingiu o chão.

"Ki... Kikyou,... co... como você pode...?"

Aproximei-me da jóia. Os aldeões me cercaram, junto de Kaede.

**Now we have reached the end.  
**Agora chegamos ao fim.

Os orbes dourados agora me mostravam, não dor, não ódio, não sofrimento... e sim amor. Sua face ficou pacífica e ele desfaleceu.

Porque...? Porque?

"Jóia de Quatro Almas... foi tudo por causa dela..."

Sim, Inuyasha, você queria muito se tornar um youkai completo, eu sei, mas por que você tinha que estilhaçar meus sonhos, eternamente!

Tão cinicamente...

**This world may have failed you,  
**Este mundo pode ter abandonado-te,

**it doesn't give you reason why.  
**mas isso não te dá uma razão.

**You could have chosen a different path in life.  
**Tu poderias ter escolhido um caminho diferente em vida.

**The smile when you tore me apart…  
**O sorriso quando me despedaçaste...

"Escute, Kaede… Pegue a Jóia de Quatro Almas e queime-a junto de meu corpo... E com isso, nenhum ser maligno porá suas mãos nela novamente!"

O corte em meu ombro, que jazia esquecido até pouco atrás, latejou com toda a força e senti que aquele era meu momento.

Vi quando nos encontramos pela primeira vez...

**You took my heart,  
**Tu pegaste meu coração,

Quando tivemos nossa primeira conversa decente...

**deceived me right from the start.  
**ludibriaste-me desde o início.

Quando, sem que eu percebesse, já havia me apaixonado por você...

**You showed me dreams,  
**Mostraste-me sonhos,

Quando planejamos viver juntos, para sempre...

**I wished they would turn into real.  
**desejei que eles pudessem se tornar realidade.

Aí você me traiu…

**You broke the promise and made me realize,  
**Tu quebraste a promessa e fizeste-me perceber,

E agora morro por você...

**it was all just a lie.  
**era tudo mentira.

Mas saiba, que apesar de eu te odiar...

**Could have been forever.  
**Poderia ter sido eterno.

Eu te amo.

**Now we have reached the end.  
**Agora chegamos ao fim.

* * *

Disclaimer: Eu não possuo os personagens acima, eles são de Rumiko Takahashi. A música acima também não me pertence, ela é do Within Temptation. (coloquei o disclaimer aqui por uma questão estética xD)

Hei pipow o.o Cá estou eu com uma fic nova n.n Dessa vez é uma songfic, one-shot, POV Kikyou. É sobre o momento em que Kikynoob lacra o Inu-kun na Árvore Sagrada. É uma cena que todos conhecemos, mas agora com um fundo musical xD que tosco - -' A música é homônoma a essa fic, de uma banda chamada Within Temptation. Ah, não me perguntem o porque dessa fic, eu não tenho idéia xD Não ficou tão boa quanto eu esperava, maaaaaas... uu' não 'tá assim, tão horrível. Tá até "lível", vai xD (são coisas poveis e infazíveis xD o chefe do meu irmão fala desse jeito - -') Erros de português: minha concordância às vezes é muito podre, e eu tenho uma mania de enfiar crase em todo "a" que eu vejo que é o cão - -'

Se algum mortal leu até aqui, custa deixar uma review? i.i please - -' se forem deixar, por favor, informem-me seu e-mail, para que eu possa responder o coment.

Bjinhux -n n-

**Lady Naomi**


End file.
